A sensor hub is a system, for example a processor or microcontroller, which is configured to integrate data from multiple sensors, and process that data for an application of interest. The processed sensor data may then be provided to a host processor for further processing or end use. On platforms where the sensor hub is integrated with the host processor, for example as a system on a chip, the sensor hub may be referred to as an integrated sensor hub (ISH). Some applications, however, have relatively large memory requirements that often exceed the memory capacity of the ISH. Example of such applications may include image processing, audio processing, and location navigation applications. In such cases, the host processor is typically required to take on the additional computational burden of such application processing.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.